List of Magic Items
This Page serves as a complete list of magical items which have appeared so far during the adventures in Stone Coast which are conceiveably portable Swords & Other Weapons * Back Biter: A black and vengeful sword, capable of drawing more blood from a target while weakening the wielder. A companion sword to the Sea Sunder. (+1 Hack and Slash, on 12+, deal an additional 1d6 to both foe and user) Currently possessed by Hanzo. * The Sea Sunder: See Silver Fangs. * The Weeping Dagger: An Elvish dagger blessed by a Holy man as it was leveled against him. (On 7+, Dagger heals +1d4 damage, on 6- Dagger deals 1d4 damage). Currently possessed by Mikazuki. * The Tanglewood Arrow: An Elvish arrow capable of trapping foes. (On a 7-9 Volley, User may entangle foe rather than damage them. On 10+, User may damage and entangle) Staffs * The Naga's Staff: A Strange and Dark Staff capable of dazing foes by invoking the strange things which dwell in the Iron Sea. Destroyed by Bjorn, in order to purify White Perch. * The Stone Staff: A holy staff which allows the user to confer some basic animacy to stones. Gifted by Singvögel to Bjorn. Armour & Accessories * Alchemist's Ring: Capable of transforming one potion to another, though through degrading ingrediants. (User could transform any potion into a familiar potion of equal or lesser value). Last known possessor was Jack. * Circlet of Knowledge: A device which endows the user with a mild increase to their intelligence, and a particular talent with puzzles. One was formerly possessed by Rocky. * Elvish Folding Plate Armour: An exquisitely crafted Elvish armour rivaled only by the greatest of work of Dwarves, the armour is both protective and light. While in the wilds, its wearer has no need for nourishment. (3 AC, 1 weight. No Rations consumed on Perilous Journeys). One is possessed by Kullervo. Other Items * The Map of the Last Patrol: A Map which can track the location of any living creature whose blood stains it. Currently possessed by Bjorn. * Stones of Far Speech: Stones enchanted with the telepathy spell, capable of communicating over wide distances. One is possessed by Gandledore. * The Vardoger's Mirror: A mirror linked to a strange world, when someone looks in it, they are replaced temporarily by a Doppelganger. Currently possessed by Rocky. * The White Horn: A Horn Capable of raising the dead, though it does not command them. Possessed by Averness. * Druid Stones: A small set of rune stones which, when cast, can divine the condition of the surrounding natural environment. Last known possessor was Jack. * The Deep Sapphires: Strange Sapphires which offer a glimpse into things best left unseen. Two known examples, one is below Drakkenhall, the other is in the possession of Rocky. * Gnomish Puzzlebox: A box capable of absorbing a spell and recasting it towards a foe. Only known example destroyed by Bjorn. The Silver Fangs Five Powerful items apparently torn from the mouth of the Silver, to ward against the Iron Sea. Each of them is capable of dangerous but powerful magic. * Sea Sunder: A powerful Sword, capable of splitting the Earth. It is forged with the smallest of the Dragon fangs in the Hilt. Currently possessed by Uther. * The Drake Staff: A Dragon Fang crafted into a beautiful silver staff. Currently possessed by the Order of the Silver Dawn * The Drake's Tooth: The largest Dragonfang item, it has been crafted to resemble a beautiful silver and blue sphere. Currently possessed by Kullervo * The Silver Dagger: A dagger carved from a Dragon Fang; it uses the Silver's tooth as both a blade and a handle. Currently psosessed by the Blue. * The Maw's Aegis: A shield carved from a Dragon Fang, last known location is the Tinhaven Isles to the South, though it may be in the possession of the Blue. Category:World Building Category:Items Category:Magic